Symbiose
by yennai
Summary: " On s'aime mais on déteste s'aimer."


_7h du matin_

Le ciel est noir, la nuit presque couchée, le jour pas encore levé.

Il ouvre les yeux. Le réveil est simple. En fait, il est déjà réveillé depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais il est resté allongé là, au chaud, mais aussi tellement dans le froid.

Il jette un coup d'œil furtif derrière son épaule.

 _Elle dort._

Il la regarde un instant encore, pas vraiment décidé à la quitter des yeux. Le bip à peine audible de sa montre le sort de sa chimère. Il se découvre alors, puis se lève, essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

Il remonte la couette sur ses épaules, de peur qu'elle ait froid.

 _Elle se découvre toujours dans la nuit._

Il se dirige vers la porte, puis quitte la chambre, non sans avoir une dernière fois posé son regard sur sa fine silhouette assombrie dans la pénombre.

Il reste adossé à la porte fermée un instant.

Puis il s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

L'eau qui coule emmène avec elle la saleté, mais lui laisse ce poids si dense sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il sort, il s'habille très vite, puis boit son café brûlant, assis seul à la table, dans la cuisine silencieuse.

Prêt, il prend une feuille et un stylo. Il s'apprête à écrire quelque chose. Il pense, le stylo en main, puis le pose. Il jette la feuille en boule à la poubelle.

Enfin, il quitte la maison. Le froid le frappe soudainement, puis dévore ses muscles. Il en vient à le rendre grelottant de partout, à lui ankyloser le bout des doigts.

Il est 8h. Le jour s'est levé. Il fait tout gris et l'herbe est recouverte d'une mince couche de particules blanches. Alors qu'il marche, un flocon se loge dans ses cheveux. Il ferme le portail et, à la fenêtre de _leur_ chambre, il la voit, qui le regarde, ses yeux si noirs rivés sur lui.

Il ne sait pas comment interpréter ce regard.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit le ranger dans la catégorie des « gentils » ou des « méchants » regards. _Elle en a une telle panoplie._

Il soupire. Il ne veut pas le ranger, lui ni tous les autres qui suivront.

Il est fatigué de tout cela.

Et il ne veut _plus_ se fatiguer.

Alors il continue son chemin, sans une autre œillade pour elle.

Il entre dans sa voiture. Assis sur le siège, il ne se décrispe pas. Ses épaules sont affaissées, ses muscles et son corps tout entier sont tendus.

Le moteur se met à gronder, un artiste se met à chanter, mais le fardeau pèse toujours aussi lourd sur ses épaules et la boule qui ronge l'intérieur de son ventre ne se décide pas à s'endormir.

Il veut pleurer.

Mais de ses yeux ne s'écoule aucune larme.

Arrivé au travail, il sourira.

 _Comme d'habitude._

—

Lorsqu'il est parti, elle sort de la chambre.

Dans la cuisine, elle boit son thé, le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge murale comme seule source de bruit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la poubelle pour jeter le sachet vide, elle aperçoit une boulette de papier.

Ses traits se crispent et s'assombrissent.

 _C'est encore lui._

Elle la récupère.

Vierge, comme elle s'y attendait.

Elle la déchire, puis la rejette.

Elle se prépare, puis ferme la porte derrière elle.

Le froid gèle ses larmes.

 _Comme d'habitude._

—

Il est 17h.

Le jour presque couché, la nuit pas encore levée.

De gros nuages gris parsèment le ciel. Soudain, une goutte chatouille sa joue.

Il lève la tête. Il pleut.

 _Le temps semble s'accorder._

Il rentre chez _eux._ Il n'y a personne.

 _Elle n'est pas encore rentrée._

Il retire son manteau et sa cravate.

Il réchauffe un plat préparé au micro-ondes, puis se dirige dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il ouvre le tiroir de son chevet pour prendre son chargeur de téléphone, il tombe sur un cadre photo.

Il le prend, et se demande depuis combien de temps il est ici.

 _Depuis combien l'ai-je retiré ?_

A l'intérieur, il y a une photo. C'est lui. Et elle.

C'est elle et lui.

Il la tient par la taille, et elle a sa main posée sur la sienne.

Ils sourient.

Mais surtout, il ont l'air _heureux._

Ils n'ont pas l'air, ils le _sont._

 _Nous l'étions._

Ils l'étaient.

Cette photo est vieille, maintenant. Cinq années en arrière. Ca remonte à tellement loin, et tellement de choses ont changé.

 _Trop de choses._

Il se sent étrange. Les souvenirs rejouent en boucle dans sa mémoire. Ils s'enchainent. _Les souvenirs d'une belle époque._

Il pose ses doigts sur la photo, caressant de leur bout son visage magnifique.

 _Elle n'a pas changé, mais elle a aussi tellement changé._

Ou bien est-ce lui, qui a changé ?

Les deux ont changé. Les trois. Leur relation a changé elle aussi. Et elle continue de changer encore. Elle ne s'arrête pas de changer. Il voudrait que cela cesse.

Le changement, ou leur relation ?

 _Le changement._

 _Enfin, les deux._

Clac.

Une larme tombe sur le cadre. Plus précisément à l'endroit où leurs mains se croisent.

 _Un signe ?_

Il se lève, et laisse le cadre trôner au milieu du lit.

Lorsqu'il retourne dans la cuisine, il découvre un petit mot.

« Je rentrerai tard. Ne m'attends pas pour manger. »

Ca lui rappelle une vague impression de déjà-vu.

 _Ah oui, hier._

 _Comme d'habitude, en fait._

Il s'assoit et mange. La première bouchée le stoppe. C'est froid. Le plat est froid.

 _La froideur, rien que la froideur encore et encore._

Il ne prend pas la peine de réchauffer le plat. Il mange froid.

Il se déshabille, puis se couche, seul, dans ce grand lit gelé.

Il déplace le cadre sur son oreiller. _Une sorte de… rappel ?_

Il n'arrive pas à s'endormir alors il observe la vie dehors à travers la fenêtre. Une brume épaisse annonce la température très basse. La lune est pleine. Son crépuscule traverse la pièce et éclaire le côté gauche du lit. Le sien.

Il attend le son de la clé dans la serrure, il attend le son de la porte qui claque.

Mais ces sons ne viennent pas, mais il attend toujours.

L'attente, rien que l'attente.

Il se demande s'il a déjà attendu quelque chose autant que cela. Son estomac se noue, et le nœud l'enserre de plus en plus. Bientôt, l'étau l'étouffera complètement.

Même dans la nuit, il cache sa peine.

 _Comme d'habitude_.

—

La fermeture est cassée. Elle est frigorifiée. Le bout de son nez et ses joues appellent à l'aide. Ses dents claquent. Pas une once de chaleur dans son corps.

 _A la maison, ce sera pire._

Il fait tout noir, la rue n'est pas éclairée. Elle est seule.

Mais elle n'a pas peur, elle n'a jamais eu peur de rien.

Sauf de l'amour.

Et elle a raison d'en avoir peur.

Car l'amour fait mal. Il tranche, il poignarde, il transperce, il brise, il pulvérise.

Et il est si hypocrite. A l'incipit, tout est tellement beau et bon, que l'illusion s'installe aisément en l'esprit. Et puis à mesure que le temps avance, l'amour avance avec lui. Il change. Tout ce qui était si beau devient soudainement si laid. Tout n'est qu'une boucle insipide. Sans goût, sans saveur.

Mais la douleur elle, n'est pas fade. Elle est bien là, puissante et amère. Disproportionnellement acerbe. Et c'est à ce moment là que le mal est en l'esprit. Il déchire tout, car rien n'est pire que de tout voir changer. Rien n'est pire que de voir les choses que l'on chérissait tant pourrir comme de la vieille chair avariée. Rien ne fait plus mal que de voir la flamme s'essouffler, puis finir par s'éteindre, rien ne fait plus mal que de voir la fleur se faner.

Rien ne déchire plus le cœur que de voir l'amour se fendre.

C'est ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment.

Les liens se rompent, se délient.

Les promesses s'effacent.

Les rêves s'estompent.

L'avenir se meurt.

Tout n'est que chimère.

Elle accélère le pas, elle est fatiguée de sa journée, fatiguée de _tout._

Elle aurait envie de s'endormir et de voir s'envoler les soucis, les _maux._ Mais tout n'est pas aussi facile, elle suppose que la vie n'est pas faite pour être simple.

Elle est arrivée. Elle ouvre et referme la porte aussi silencieusement qu'elle le peut, elle ne veut pas le réveiller.

Elle se rend dans la cuisine.

 _Il n'a rien préparé._

Alors elle ouvre le frigo, et mange ce qu'elle y trouve à son goût. Sur le plan de travail, son mot est toujours là, raturé de noir.

Elle fixe les ratures. Puis elle se retourne.

Elle entre dans la chambre, bercée par l'obscurité rassurante de la nuit. Et elle reste là, debout devant le lit, à l'observer, son visage éclairé par la lumière blanche et pure de la lune. Et elle se rend compte à quel point il est beau. Et elle se rend peut-être compte à quel point elle se fait du mal. A quel point ils se font souffrir.

Elle s'approche, doucement, puis timidement, s'assoit. Elle retire son jean, son chemisier, son soutien-gorge, et enfile un pull à lui qu'elle a trouvé sur la chaise. Elle ne sent pas bien avec, elle a l'impression qu'il n'est pas à sa place, ainsi à recouvrir son corps. Mais elle le garde, comme si elle aime vraiment se faire violence.

Elle s'aperçoit de quelque chose sur son oreiller. Un cadre. Mais elle n'arrive pas à distinguer la photo dans la noirceur. Ainsi elle se relève, se place elle et le cadre devant la fenêtre, sous la lumière tamisée. Elle écarquille les yeux face à la photo. Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'ils avaient été comme ça un jour. Elle était certaine qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, une telle complicité n'avait jamais existé entre eux. Elle avait oublié cette époque là, elle avait sûrement décidé de l'oublier pour éviter qu'elle ne compare leur relation de l' _avant_ à celle de l' _après,_ c'est à dire maintenant.

Et elle se surprend à regretter cette époque plus que tout au monde. Elle se surprend à vouloir retourner dans le temps pour refaire l'Histoire afin que tout ceci ne prenne pas le chemin dramatique que ça a pris.

Refaire _leur_ histoire _,_ la _leur,_ celle qui était censée définir leur avenir et leur assurer un bonheur éblouissant jusqu'à en vomir d'indigestion. Une indigestion de bonheur partagé avec lui, son plus beau rêve, son plus grand.

Elle qui ne regrette jamais rien, elle qui ne remémore jamais son passé et se concentre toujours sur son futur, mais sur quel futur se concentrer lorsqu'il s'efface jour après jour pour ne laisser place qu'à un grand vide, un néant où elle ne sait pas où aller ?

Un néant où elle se perd, comme elle est perdue aujourd'hui.

Son bras qui entoure sa taille, sa propre main qui se pose sur la sienne, leurs sourires, leurs éclats de rire, leurs doigts entremêlés, leurs baisers doux comme les passionnés, leurs gestes tendres, leurs mots doux…

Leur amour, pur et puissant, tout simplement.

Tout ceci lui manque et son cœur se vide en se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle a perdu.

 _Il était déjà vidé._

Elle retourne s'allonger dans le lit, et serre le cadre contre sa poitrine. Elle le sent s'agiter soudainement. Il va se retourner, elle le sait, alors elle se retourne pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle a l'impression que la boite de Pandore s'ouvre lorsqu'elle rencontre ses yeux.

Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle sent une main se balader librement dans ses cheveux.

 _C'est lui._

Il sait qu'elle s'est retournée pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux. Elle lui tourne le dos, _comme d'habitude._

Il continue de caresser sa soyeuse chevelure, puis pose une main sur son épaule. Elle porte son pull.

Lui-même en a assez de cette situation. Elle l'étouffe, le retient prisonnier, il se sent souffrir et ne plus respirer.

Et lorsqu'elle se retourne, et qu'il remarque qu'elle serre le cadre contre sa poitrine, il se rend compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ainsi. Il lui sourit.

A son étonnement, elle lui rend son sourire.

Elle sourit, mais elle a envie de pleurer.

Elle fera _semblant,_ comme souvent elle le fait.

Mais elle ne veut pas se sentir obligée de lui sourire, elle veut lui sourire parce qu'elle en a envie, parce qu'elle veut lui montrer que le dialogue n'est pas totalement rompu.

Et quand elle lui accorde son sourire magnifique, il comprend quelque chose, il comprend tout.

Il ne peut pas, et ne pourra jamais la laisser partir, de cette maison comme de sa vie, car il a besoin d'elle, tout comme elle a besoin de lui, les deux ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour avancer.

Parce qu'il l' _aime,_ et que sans elle, il ne serait rien, il ne serait pas l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Et que sans lui, le vrai bonheur n'aurait qu'une pâle signification dans son esprit.

Chacun se veut, chacun a besoin de l'autre.

La vie les a réuni, et leurs cœurs respectifs qui battent l'un pour l'autre ne pourront plus continuer de battre s'ils venaient à séparer leurs chemins.

L'existence serait sans saveur, sans parfum, lasse et ennuyeuse.

Leurs yeux se cherchent, leurs lèvres se touchent, leurs doigts s'entremêlent, leurs pensées se rejoignent, leurs cœurs se partagent, leurs vies s'unissent.

Leurs destinées se lient pour ne jamais plus se délier.

Alors ils s'embrassent, tendrement, leurs langues se mêlent, chacun posant sa main sur la joue de l'autre.

Elle se place au-dessus de lui, sa main parcourant son torse sous le tee-shirt, sa main à lui redessinant les courbes de son corps par-dessous le pull, qu'il retire délicatement, tandis qu'elle lui enlève le tissu qui cachait ses muscles, qu'elle serpente lentement avec ses doigts fins. Elle parsème son cou de baisers brûlants, il sent son souffle chaud et saccadé sur sa peau, ce qui le fait frémir de plaisir.

Il l'allonge subitement mais tout en douceur sur le lit, et admire longuement son corps, ce corps qu'il connait par cœur et dont il est fou depuis la première fois qu'il l'a aperçu. Il capture ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et fougueux, dont il en a le secret, et balade ses lèvres sur le reste de son corps avec habileté. Il lui retire le dernier morceau de tissu qui la préservait, et introduit un doigt à l'intérieur de son entrejambe. Le désir pur s'installe en elle, et elle ne peut retenir un cri. Elle halète de plus en plus fort, au fur à mesure de ses mouvements, puis se cambre et gémit lorsqu'une vague de plaisir la submerge.

Elle enfourne ses deux mains dans sa chevelure, puis les laisse glisser sur son dos, serrant ses omoplates sans vraiment contrôler sa force pour contenir le flot déferlant d'émotions qui secoue son être tout entier. Elle tremble de tout son être, et sa respiration devient de plus en plus erratique. Il s'étale de tout son long sur elle pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec délicatesse, comme pour la calmer. Son corps s'affole, et elle répond à son baiser avec envie, les yeux luisant de désir.

Puis il s'introduit en elle dans un geste tendre et doux, ce qui ne peut l'empêcher de réaliser à quel point il se soucie de son bien-être. Elle se sent délivrée du feu ardent qui consumait son bas-ventre. Lorsqu'il effectue un premier mouvement en elle, ils laissent échapper un râle de plaisir en chœur.

Leurs corps sont parcourus d'un déferlement de frissons surpuissant, écourtant leurs respirations plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle peut sentir son souffle brûlant sur sa peau suintante de satisfaction, et il est dévoré par des flammes torrides qui enflamment son corps tout entier.

Il prend possession d'elle avec puissance, et accélère ses coups de rein. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans sa peau pour contenir la violence de l'extase, et il serre son corps fin contre le sien, enlaçant son bassin et le collant toujours un peu plus contre lui. Il l'embrasse, encore et encore, fou de ses lèvres, elle, folle de sa langue, qui s'adonne à une danse endiablée avec la sienne.

Il redécouvre son corps, comme il pourrait le faire toute sa vie, et elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, afin d'intensifier le cataclysme qui s'empare d'elle. Puis il cherche ses mains, ressentant le besoin absolu de les serrer dans les siennes, de lui transmettre toute l'intensité qui le parcoure en ce moment-même. Elle le voit chercher, alors elle exauce son souhait, et elle entrelace ses doigts aux siens, serrant plus fort au rythme des coups de rein.

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, se cambre, et sent ses muscles et son corps tout entier se tendre. Il est parcouru d'une sensation presque électrique, qui l'exalte comme rien ni personne ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Et lorsque leurs corps se raidissent, que les parois de son intimité à elle se contractent, et qu'il est sur le point de se libérer en elle, il est là.

L'orgasme les frappe, intensément, violemment, brusquement. Il est brutal, cru et vif. Il les dépayse, les désoriente, les déconcerte. Il leur fait perdre un total contact avec la réalité. Ils oublient tout. Le monde sur lequel ils vivent, leurs existences, l'univers qui les entoure. Ils pénètrent dans une autre dimension, un paradis, un septième ciel. Ils perdent pied, et pourtant, ils ne se sont jamais sentis aussi vivants que maintenant. Leur jouissance se mélange.

Elle se détend, il se libère. Leurs doigts se délient, leurs corps se décollent, leurs bouches se séparent. Ils ouvrent les yeux et leurs regards s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. Saphir contre onyx. Et à cet instant, elle sait que l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui la dévorera toute entière, et il sait que l'amour qu'il ressent à son égard est trop irréel pour ne pas le rendre fou. Et, comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées l'un de l'autre :

« On s'aime mais on déteste s'aimer. »

Ils se sourient, amusés de leur coordination, puis s'embrassent.

Il reste en elle encore quelques instants, étalé sur son corps, la tête niché dans son cou. Il l'enlace, et elle enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Ils ne se parlent plus, il n'y a rien à dire. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

Leurs corps se sont unis, tout comme leurs existences le sont.

Il se retire d'elle puis se couche à ses côtés, reprenant une respiration normale, la serrant contre lui. Elle pose délicatement sa tête sur son torse, une main l'accompagnant, calmant leurs corps brûlants.

« Trunks, je t'aime. »

Lâche-t-elle, elle qui ne le dit que si rarement.

« J'ai mieux. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et lève légèrement la tête vers lui.

Pan Son, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle ancre son regard brillant dans le sien. Ce regard qu'il aime tant. Puis il sent des gouttes sur son torse. Elle baisse la tête.

« Oui. »

Dit-elle d'une voix saccadée par des sanglots, presque inaudible.

Il prend son menton entre ses doigts, et le lève, la forçant à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Ne pleure pas, tu sais bien que je déteste te voir pleurer. Ton si beau visage devient crispé. »

Elle rit.

Il sourit. Son rire sonne comme une splendide mélodie à ses oreilles.

Il capture ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Pan, passionnément, follement, inconditionnellement. Tu es mienne, et tu seras la mère de mes enfants. »

Ces derniers mots réveillent une douleur sourde tapie au fond de leur cœur, mais rien ne pourra ébranler le bonheur qui les envahi. Une _indigestion de bonheur._

—

 _8 mois plus tard_

C'est avec émotion qu'elle admire sa superbe alliance, et le splendide diamant qui la surmonte.

« Pan, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi chaque seconde ! »

Ajoute-t-elle en riant.

Deux bras l'enlacent, et Pan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

Trunks pose délicatement ses mains sur le ventre désormais très arrondi de sa femme.

Pan et lui survolent ensuite des yeux la pièce peinte en rose et déjà toute équipée dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

« Voila ta chambre, princesse. »

Pan sourit encore. Ses yeux brillent.

Merci pour ce cadeau. C'est le plus beau que tu puisses m'offrir. »

« Merci à toi aussi. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Cette fois, les larmes s'échappent.

« Pour m'aimer. »

—


End file.
